This specification relates to adapting application output, such as from an Adobe® Flash® multimedia platform or another multimedia platform, to make the application compatible with one or more hardware platforms. As an example, the Flash® multimedia platform can be used to generate animation, advertisements, various web page Flash® components, Internet applications, and other content. The content can be displayed on a consumer electronic device including, but not limited to a television, a mobile telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile audio or video player, a game console, a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver, a blu-ray player, a set-top box, an appliance, or other internet connectable digital devices.